


I Know A Guy

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, olivarry week 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay,” she said quickly. “I know a guy.”<br/>That immediately grabbed Oliver’s attention. “Who?” He asked, cautious.<br/>“I’ve not told him anything!”<br/>“Felicity. Who?”<br/>“Barry. Barry Allen. He works forensics for the SCPD.”</p><p>~</p><p>How Oliver & Barry could have possibly met if Barry were to work for the SCPD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim at really late/early hours. Will continue it once I'm free and awake. Will also revise any issues at a later time. ~Lem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 3/21/2017.  
> ~Lem

“You know I’m going to need specific equipment for this, right?” Felicity inquired from her desk. The crushed weapon lay beside her computer, safely on top the jacket Oliver originally wrapped it in.

“I-” he hadn’t thought that far. What did she need that Queen Consolidated didn't already have? All he needed done was some mechanical engineering, finger print identification, poison studied and traced, and a serum created for the poison. On second thought, he could see how that would be a bit overwhelming. "I can help with the serum, I have some experience with-"

“It’s okay,” she said quickly, cutting off his offer. “I know a guy.”

That immediately grabbed Oliver’s attention. “Who?” He asked, cautious. _Has she shared other things with him?_

“I’ve not told him anything!”

That didn't matter. What if he was on the list? “Felicity," Oliver held her gaze, " _Who?”_

“Barry. Barry Allen," Felicity slumped in her chair and gave a defeated sigh. "He works forensics for the SCPD. He’s a good guy, Oliver. We met each other at jury duty last year, neither of us got picked, but- _and_ I am now rambling.”

 _Barry Allen._  Oliver was going to look into the guy. One never knew about folks in Starling. Besides, there was no such thing as being _too_ safe.

Oliver gave her a nod. His thoughts elsewhere.

“Let me know when you’re done.”

“Will do!”

* * *

Felicity knew she wasn’t going to like this conversation. Given Oliver's earlier reaction and _now_ the look he was wearing...  _Please just take the info. Please just take the info._ It had been a stressful week so far, am delighted the last thing she needed was unecessary drama.

She didn't have to wait long for Oliver to prove her right.

“Is there a reason why your friend in the SCPD has a father in prison for the murder of his _mother_?”

That was not what she expected to hear. “You _profiled_ him?” _Of all the things-_

“Why wouldn’t I? I didn’t bring you into this, so that you could jeopardize it all for some CSI.”

“Jeopar- How dare you, Oliver. You could have asked me about Barry. He’s not some criminal for you to hunt down and judge.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

 _This man_ … Oliver was both irritating and irresistible, but right then? Mainly irritating. When he was like this there was little one could do.

“His father didn’t do it.”

“Evidence says he did.”

“Oliver, I’m not talking to you about Barry. If you want to know, you can ask him yourself.” With that, Felicity left the room, her footsteps falling slightly louder than usual on the tile.

 _'-ask him yourself.'_ Oliver was going to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 3/22/2017.  
> ~Lem

Starling was never Barry's first option. After Central, it was Keystone. He would have even settled for a position at one of the towns in-between, but Starling was the only place at the time hiring. Though it wasn't the closest to Iron Heights, there was still a train route which stopped near the facility. Besides, he really didn't want to be another unemployed college graduate.

* * *

Telling Iris and Joe West he was accepting the SCPD position went as well as he expected it would. Iris refused to speak with him initially, but eventually warmed back up to him. Her main concern being without her best friend once he moved away. Joe, of course, asked him to reconsider, to wait until Singh got around to firing their current guy.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Joe."

The older man gave a slight shake of his head. "You never were good with waiting."

"How about this; if Starling PD turns out to not be worth my time I'll head back here."

Joe stopped him there. "You're always welcome here, Barry," he assured him. "But don't let that, don't let _us_ , keep you from other opportunities, and Starling _is_ an opportunity."

"Thank you, Joe."

* * *

Barry met one Felicity Smoak per chance through jury duty of all mundane things. Neither got picked to serve, and afterwards, ended up heading to the same place to grab lunch. There the two discussed various topics; from the Higgs-Boson to Tarantino films to each of their city's quirks.

When they parted ways, both with one another's numbers, Barry found himself feeling less alone in this new metropolis.

* * *

The day Oliver Queen was brought in under suspicion of being the hooded vigilante, Barry was busy with several other cases at once. However, the news of the billionaire's presence didn't go unnoticed by him.

When Oliver was released, Barry kept his sigh of relief to himself; because if indeed Lance _was_ right and billionaire, playboy Oliver Queen _was_  Starling's vigilante, Barry didn't want him to be caught. Whoever was the vigilante needed to remain out of police custody. However, he highly doubted Queen was the bow and arrow wielding judge of justice.

Though he didn't agree with the vigilante's methods, Barray couldn't argue that the motivation behind them wasn't admirable. Police officers get things wrong after all; a fact Barry knew from experience.

* * *

The night Barry finally met the Hood personally, he was alone in his lab.

He was cleaning up and organizing a few files when the lights suddenly went out. Barry froze in his spot; his mind raced through various scenarios.

_Weather? Electrical issue? Serial Kil-_

Footsteps alerted him to another person in the room. _Shit!_ Immediately, Barry reached for his cell, fingers scrambled to hit the home button.

"Drop the phone, Allen."

The voice was deep and held no room for argument.

Barry's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, aided by the streetlight coming in through the blinds. There before him stood the Hood, Starling City's Vigilante. _Oh, this is really bad. Be smart about this._

"I take it you've never heard of knocking?" _Smooth, Barry! Throw some humor into this uncomfortable situation, why don't you. That should keep him from shooting an arrow through you._

"We need to talk."

That- that was not what Barry was expecting him to say next. What could the Hood possibly want to discuss with _him?_ Was it one of his cases? Did he have a connection to someone in the PD?

Without another option coming to mind, Barry entered the lion's den. Besides, how many people could say the Hood met them with the sole intention of _talking?_

Not many, that's for sure. 


End file.
